


【kontim/pwp】汲香上瘾

by timixi



Category: DC - Fandom, 红罗宾
Genre: M/M, 信息素诱惑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timixi/pseuds/timixi
Summary: 梗：这是一个提姆痴迷于康纳身上的味道，并且最后上瘾了的故事，从一开始只是单纯喜欢康纳身上的味道，到开始偷偷拿康纳的衣物，最后躲在康纳的房间里面自慰，但是被康纳发现了。而康纳利用了这个机会。「七夕贺文」CP：kontim 超蝙分级：NC17痴汉提慎入，事实上康纳也暗恋提姆。





	【kontim/pwp】汲香上瘾

梗：这是一个提姆痴迷于康纳身上的味道，并且最后上瘾了的故事，从一开始只是单纯喜欢康纳身上的味道，到开始偷偷拿康纳的衣物，最后躲在康纳的房间里面自慰，但是被康纳发现了。而康纳利用了这个机会。「七夕贺文」  
CP：kontim 超蝙  
分级：NC17  
痴汉提慎入，事实上康纳也暗恋提姆。

1、  
提姆觉得康纳身上很好闻，你硬是要提姆去形容这种味道，他也没办法给你形容出来，大概是鲜活肉体和炸裂在身上的荷尔蒙混杂在一起，突然涌进你的鼻子里，不会呛人但是印象深刻，就像新鲜的柠檬片一刀切下，然后掉落在冰块混合在一起的盐水里面，在舌尖上崩开充满酸味的果肉，又被冰水冲走只留下在舌尖上还萦绕着一丝丝的甜和沉淀在舌根上属于盐水的咸苦。

氪星人是不会有体液分泌的，他们在太阳底下就像是个精力充沛的永动机，除非是因为康纳是一个半氪星人的原因，提姆一开始还真是用一种很严谨的态度去了解这件事情，为什么康纳会突然散发出那么好闻的香味。

直到他了解到

“什么香味？超级小子身上没有什么味道啊”

“没有，他可是氪星人。”

“有吗？”

连超能力者都没能闻见康纳身上的味道，难道是他的错觉吗？提姆不甘心地想着，他可是特意确认了好几遍，的确是康纳身上的味道，那种独有的香味，冷淡的清爽和浓厚的荷尔蒙。

“康纳，你是不是用了什么香水？你身上怎么这么香”结束任务准备收队的时候，提姆装作不经意地问了一句。

康纳看上去有些紧张，“没有，我身上怎么可能有什么味道。”

“没有吗？”提姆内心深处像是炸开的深海炸弹，难道只有他一个人闻到了那种，清香咸甜，用尽提姆学过的词汇都没有办法形容的那种味道。而且在他问出这句话之后，凑过去康纳的身边可以闻到更香的，全身心地围绕着提姆的身体。

“没有吧？”康纳像是自己都开始产生疑惑，但是超级嗅觉实在是闻不到其他的味道了，除了提姆的，汗水和掩护的烟雾弹沾染上的烟火气息，以及偷偷藏在身体里面的甜味。刷的一下，康纳就脸红了。

幸好提姆已经转过头去，思索着他闻到的到底是什么味道，难道真的是他的嗅觉出现什么问题了吗？

2、

康纳发现自己的衣服好像越来越少了，虽然他从头到尾也就一身衣服，很少去更换他，但是这也架不住这种那种任务毁坏衣物来的快，他一向是不去管这些的，直到把出完任务之后破损的最后一件扔掉之后，他才发现。

自己的T恤好像彻底没有了。

“康！！！康纳！！！”提姆最近好像很喜欢凑到康纳的面前，而且十分贴近，让这个暗恋着自己的小队长的男孩经常性脸红害羞，时常绷着张脸就怕在什么时候从嘴角露出一个傻笑。”你怎么不穿......”

“提姆！”康纳想找点什么遮住自己，但是房间里已经没有什么轻便遮住自己的东西，只好胡乱把自己塞进被子里，就露出一张脸，他有些尴尬，准确来说，两个人都有些尴尬。“我那个，我刚洗完......你来找我为了”

“衣服，你看你好像经常要换制服，我就给你填充点库存。”提姆手上还提着一个袋子，里面装的鼓鼓的。

“那个，谢了。”康纳从被窝里面闷声传出这一句话，眼神飘忽不知道飞到哪里去，却忍不住露出个自认为的傻笑。

“没，没事。”提姆不好意思地挠挠脸侧勾起嘴角。

提姆笑起来真好看。

康纳笑起来好帅。不过越来越香了这个味道。

“那......我先回去了”提姆有些迷恋和不舍得离开地试图降低音量。

“嗯。”

提姆像是没事人一样走回自己的房间，关上房门就抱着偷偷自己扣下来的康纳的衣服，扑在床上就抱着衣服打了个滚，衣服上也带着那种香味，就和康纳身上的一模一样。

不过，这样会不会不太好啊，毕竟让康纳没有衣服穿也不太好，不过，提姆红着脸从康纳的衣服里抬起头来，康纳的身材还真的好，而且那里也很大。

提姆又在床上滚了两个圈，捂着一张大红脸，他到底在想什么啊，操。

冷静点，提摩西德雷克，你不能再这样了。

3、

提姆最后还是反悔了，谁能猜到会有个什么至少得消失个把子月的星际任务，他已经半个多月没有见到康纳了，也没能再闻见那阵勾住他全部心神的香味。

他偷偷摸摸潜入康纳的房间，用在泰坦塔上的最高权限，轻而易举就溜进去了，大概是半个月都没有人进去过，所以房间里还保留着最初的状态，包括有些凌乱但是摆放还算整齐的床铺。

他的生活习惯看上去要比提姆好上许多。

空气中好像还弥漫着康纳身上那种独特的香味，提姆像是找到了救命解药一样，抱着被子然后裹在身上 就躺倒在床上，沉浸在其中，躺在只属于康纳的床上，就好像康纳正抱着他一样。

他想，提姆慢慢伸手朝着自己身下，握住了那个还在沉睡中的性器，就只这么一次而已，就这么一次，呆在康纳的房间里面，全身都是康纳的味道，靠在康纳的枕头上，自慰一回而已。绝对没有下一次。

手上带着长期训练形成了薄茧，上下抚慰着逐渐挺立的阴茎，用指腹去摩擦最柔软的那块皮肤，提姆感觉自己的脑子是不是在燃烧，他伸手够到了自己的阴茎，然后低吟着从一片火热中榨取白色的汁液，另一只手反过来抓皱了床单，他成功迷失在了自己对自己的触碰之中。

“康纳......”提姆撸动自己的速度更快了，他呻吟着喊出了自己渴望的人的名字，又像是说出了什么难以启齿的话一般，用拳头堵住了自己迫切出声的呻吟。

他需要想象点别的，什么夜巡，什么罪犯，小丑的笑声，蝙蝠侠的目光什么的，但是在鼻尖萦绕的全是还没有散尽的康纳的味道，康纳，你想想，他那好看的健壮而标致的八块腹肌，还有他的笑容，像是最温暖的阳光，想想他的味道，甜味和清爽的苦涩交织在一起。

他以前很少像现在这样的自慰，但也不是没有，至少之前他还只是一个仍然会对大胸的漂亮姐姐有点欲望的青春期小鬼，现在他脑子里全是康纳的影子，可能是因为他现在躺在康纳的房间里面，其实康纳的胸看上去也很大的样子。

够了，提摩西，你到底在想什么，康纳看上去就是个直男，而且，按照康纳的年龄你还不知道康纳还知不知道这些男女或者是男男的那些事。

康纳的手一定是十分光滑的吧，氪星人大概没有办法在他们的皮肤上。产生任何因为劳作而产生的疤痕，茧子或者别的什么东西，如果是康纳的手抚摸在他的阴茎上，那种感觉会是什么感觉。

提姆呜咽着，他摸到了阴茎最敏感的龟头上面，抬起手，让自己的指头可以滑动抚慰在马眼上，他兴奋地战栗起来。

湿热滚烫，握着火热阴茎的手发烫，像是栽在了最温暖的温泉里面，湿漉白色的液体在手指上粘结，提姆蜷缩起来，弯曲着身体，大张着双腿，身体埋在了柔软的被子里面，热汗湿漉了整个床单和被窝，又热又湿，闷热的气味在空气中渐渐散去，喘息声浓郁弥漫在冷清的房间里面。

即将就到那一刻，眼前是迸溅的白光，炫目了整个眼睛，比起身体的滚烫来说只是更加温热的液体在手上湿哒哒涌出来，手接不完，掉落溢满淤积在大腿上，滑落在白色的床单上面，精斑点点。

百无聊赖地吧唧嘴，看起来他还得找个时间吧床单处理一下，但是现在他想休息一会，全身像是被抽干了力气。他有点困了。

4、

“罗宾？提姆！”闭紧的窗户被半打开，那个熟悉的香味像是爆裂开来，齐刷涌向提姆的身边，比起之前的任何时候都要更加浓烈，提姆绝望地发现，自己在被子底下的阴茎居然因为这个再次兴奋地勃起了。

康纳他们提前回来了，但是不出意外地康纳他又失去了一件制服，他打算先回到自己的房间再换上一件，但是打开窗户之后才发现他的房间里还有一个人，而且还有一种特殊的，属于情欲的味道，精液？

是提姆，他的队友，像是刚刚发泄过后的模样，他的眼睛因为湿润而闪亮，露出的肌肤已经被熏染成粉红色，而提姆正咬着唇，红润水光，指不定在刚才那几分钟还在呻吟，身体在康纳的目光下不由自主地痉挛起来。

“康纳，我......”提姆涨红一张脸，不知道怎么解释，他在他最后的朋友的床上自慰，还被他的好朋友发现了，就连此刻他的阴茎还发疼地勃起。

“这是我的房间，你在我的房间......”康纳不知道可不可以这么形容，“你在我的房间自慰，你是喜欢我吗？”他的眼神发亮，身上的香味比起刚进来时候还要浓烈，就好像是硬生生压缩了十倍，然后迸发在那一个小小的房间里面。

快乐和痴迷，在提姆的心里涌出来，像是全身躺在漂浮着的云朵上面，满足，柔软得要化在糖果里面，他没能理解康纳那句话是什么意思，康纳身上极致的香味就好像是独属于提姆的致幻剂，他想要舔一舔康纳的肌肤，看看是不是他一直喜欢的那个味道。

“康纳，我好爱你，好喜欢你”身上的味道，提姆半跪着爬向已经走到床边的康纳，全身脱光，只穿上了一件刚从衣柜里偷偷拿出来的T恤，康纳比起提姆要稍微高一点，也要更加结实一点，所以那件T恤穿在提姆身上就好像是男友衬衫一样。

从康纳的角度可以看见什么呢，可以从领口里露出的浅色乳头，可以看见因为爬行而扬起的臀部，这他妈提姆都告白了，还穿男友T恤，康纳不选择上，才是奇了怪了。

提姆已经抓住了自己的猎物，提姆在脑子深处知道自己是因为渴望那种对他简直是勾魂的味道，他不能这样不理智就直接想去舔康纳的身体，他们还没有互相告白，还没有约会，看电影，一系列情侣才能干的事情，还没有吵架分手，再复合和好如初，至少他们还，没有亲吻，就准备.....这不应该。

可惜，刚才提姆就已经把自己的脑子和脑子深处那点理智全部射出来了，现在他要好好品尝一下垂涎已久的美味。

等到康纳的火热阴茎隔着一条裤子贴在他的屁股上的时候，提姆从嘴里迸发出了一连串的呻吟，手指想要攥住什么又虚握住松开，最后犹豫着还是攀在康纳的肩膀上，把鼻子埋进颈侧，真的好香。

康纳把提姆摁在他的床上，轻柔地把手指伸进那个被精液湿漉的穴口，阴茎开始流淌出一股一股的甜腻粘液，屈起手指试图润滑那干涩却又热得柔软的那些软肉，“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。”他伸进提姆的身体里面，让身体深处的那些粘液可以传递到干涩的前段。

“所以我们上床了。”康纳又往里面伸进去了一根手指，深埋在提姆身体里的两根手指，绞紧着分开包裹着的软肉来回抽插。再第三根手指。

香味越来越浓了，而且和情欲汇集在一起，如此的好闻。

提姆扭动着屁股试图逃脱这种格外折磨的运动，却被康纳钳制住了腰肉，向自己拉扯过去，急匆匆脱下自己的衣服，阴茎跳动着打在了提姆的臀肉上，“你愿意当我的男朋友吗？”  
用已经硬挺的阴茎威胁地要捅进去，却又在含进半个头部之后，又抽出来。

“康纳，康，我愿意，我第一次见你就愿意。”提姆羞不择口，又在兴奋之下吐露出自己最大的秘密，他在第一次见到康纳的时候就很喜欢这个，看起来又帅又温柔的超级小子。“求求你。”

下一秒，一根硬度惊人的外星人阴茎就贯穿了提姆的身体，又烫又打，把提姆稚嫩的内壁都烫红了，太大了，提姆吃痛地想把它吐出来，眼里打转着生理性泪水，但那根阴茎还是牢牢卡住了他，嵌在他的身体深处，还在不停地延展，钳制住他腰上的手把提姆卡在他的阴茎上，狠狠钉在床上。

等到提姆适应过来，康纳才缓缓抽动着阴茎碾磨着内壁，让那颤抖着的软肉不知羞地像是小嘴一样裹紧他的阴茎，这不够，处子的穴道迫切地渴求更加激烈的摩擦，哪怕是摩擦破皮，还是红肿地能让提姆好几天下不了床，怎么样都好，绷紧的穴口还在食不知味地试图吞下更多，直到扎到了康纳身下半卷曲的阴毛才罢休。

提姆渴望着被进入，全部进入，整根粗大火热的阴茎，被狠狠地冲撞，被弄坏，明明是处子，却像是无数次吃进了康纳的阴茎一样地熟练，他开始夹紧身体里那根已经进入大半的阴茎，同时摇动着自己的腰，让它能冲撞在不同的地方。

很幸运的是康纳发现了提姆的寂寞，所以他换来了一个蛮横的冲撞和一连串的呻吟和尖叫。

“我爱你，提姆”康纳一点点吻去他脸上的泪水，像只猫咪一样，舔舐干净，同时又很蛮横地把提姆整个人都抱在怀里。

PS:  
布鲁斯扯过来克拉克的领带，“你是不是又偷藏我的小甜饼，我闻见了，你身上一股小甜饼的味道。”

克拉克奇怪挠挠头：“没有，绝对没有，你要相信我！布鲁斯，我绝对不可能独吞阿福的小甜饼的。”

布鲁斯想了想很久之前克拉克甚至连只有一块都会仔细掰开一半分给布鲁斯的举动，才勉强松手，“可是，我这几天都闻见了你身上的味道是小甜饼。”他嘟嘟囔囔。

“大概是因为氪星人的体质吧，我们身体里有分泌香味的腺体，会散发出心爱的人最喜欢的味道，越喜欢，味道越浓。”纯种氪星人无奈摊手。

“你太香了，我把持不住。”像是为了印证克拉克的话，他身上的香味提高了一个度。布鲁斯像是避开什么洪水猛兽一样躲远了几步。

“布鲁斯！你不能这样啊！！！”


End file.
